Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-25190586-20151008150155/@comment-194.153.110.6-20151014120052
Greenn06 a écrit : Contributeur 92.128 on doit pas lire le même manga hein ;) Bon reprenons ce que tu dis par rapport à mon commentaire : 1- tu dis Mihawk à one shoot Jinbei ds l'animé (déjà ça n'apparait pas ds le manga et moi je me base pas sur des animés enfin bref disons ok. Toutefois rappelons que jinbei n'est pas au top de sa forme il ressort d'impel down à sans doute subit les tortures = cf arc impel down) : ça conforte juste mon idée comme quoi tout les corsaires n'ont pas le même niveau. D'ailleurs si tu savais lire un minimum avant de répondre bêtement, j'ai exclu jinbei des shishibukai rivalisant avec les amiraux. Donc pardonne moi sur ce point t'es un peu à l'ouest.... alors tu peux m'expliquer à quoi rime la 1ère partie de ton commentaire ? Si ce n'est à perdre toute crédibilité ? 2- ça n'à pas été dit c'est vrai. Mais tu crois qu'ils vont ramener de simples mousses pour attraper un crocodile, un doflamingo et compagnie ? Minimum ils envoient soit plusieurs vices amiraux ou soit un amiral , c'est logique au vue de la force, les capacités d'un shishibukai. En plus je n'invente rien : les corsaires sont à la solde du GM et pas l'inverse. Des exemples : Ace est escorté par un vice amiral à impel down, hancock est rappelé à l'ordre par le vice amiral Momonga (c'est même pas un Amiral), si ils sont chargés d'une telle missions, c'est qu'ils en sont capables alors maintenant l'Amiral c'est carrément dans ses cordes. 3- AH oui tu as en partie raison : Marco à contenu Akainu une fois et la deuxième fois avec l'aide (précieuse) de Vista mon chers ! Et oui à la fin de la guerre : tout les pirates de Barbe Blanche dont une bonne partie des commandants ont contenu Akainu ------> OUAH besoin de tout ce beau monde pour contenir Akainu ? ça m'en à tout l'air. Je vais donc les citer : Ah moins que la version animé soit autre ? Car si tu veux on parle de l'animé : pour contenir akainu on à : Marco le 1er commandant, Vista le 5ème commandant, le 9ème commandant Blenheim, le 10ème commandant Curriel, le 11ème commandant Kingnew, le 12ème commandant Haruta, le 13ème commandant Atmos, le 14ème commandant Speed Jiru ,le 15ème commandant Fossa, le 16ème commandant Izou, "crocodile ayant rejoint la partie". Et tu rajoutes à cela toute la clique derrière eux. Et en plus de ça je rappel que les numéros de commandants ne correspond pas à leur force. petite parenthèse parmis eux : le commandant curriel est mis out (brulé sévèrement) par akainu alors que tout les pirates que j'ai cités sont contre lui (chapitre 579 p 7) On à vu aussi le résultat du combat akainu vs Ace ce que ça à donné en terme d'écart. '' Et toi qui aime tant te référer à l'animé je t'invite à regarder ce lien : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aMfuASnjdU Marco contient akainu mais l'avantage est à akainu (marco est repoussé violemment). ''Du coup un dernier commentaire de ma part : Mihawk se fait stopper par Vista et les 2 ont préféré s'arrêter. Tandis que là on parle de tout les commandants y compris vista pour contenir akainu (un amiral) alors que je rappel : à ce moment akainu à tuer Ace. Donc ils sont censés être à fond tous contre Akainu. Tout ça pour dire, que personnelement j'aurais mal vu Mihawk faire ce qu'à fait Akainu face à toute ces troupes (sachant qu'on à marco, vista....). Mais ça n'empêche que comme je l'ai dit ds mon commentaire précédent (et c'est là ou je te rejoint), Mihawk est au dessus du lot par rapport aux autres shishibukai. Après aussi fort que Shanks, ou que un Amiral, j'en sais rien. Par contre ce qui est certain, c'est que si Akainu contient ce beau monde, Shanks n'aurait pas trop de mal non plus. Et de ce fait il aurait trucider Vista le 5eme commandant en quelques passes. Peut on en dire autant de Mihawk ? justement non : Stoppé à double reprise : Vista et Joz. C'est pourquoi moi je pense que Mihawk n'est pas aussi fort que Shanks bien qu'il doit pouvoir le pousser à se battre à fond, rivaliser. Est-ce que il y a assez de matière dans tout mon commentaire où faut il que je t'en rajoutes ? Bref si j'en reviens maintenant au vrai sujet : Je suis plus d'avis à dire que Mihawk serait plus fort que Shilliew (ou les 2 se valent plus ou moins), mais par contre là c'est qu'une supposition sans fondements : On ne connaît rien de Shilliew. Cependant on à vu que il etait l'ancien directeur d'impel down, et qd on voit Magellan, faîtes le rapprochement : un gars aussi fort que lui. Je trouve que Magellan avant ellipse avait déja le niveau Amiral (il est juste le gardien de la plus grande prison qualifié d'impénétrable, d'inviolable etc... et on à vu ce que sans l'antidote de shilliew, tt les membres y compris Barbe Noire y seraient restés -> Morts, ou en taule.) donc Shilliew en tant qu'ancien gardien d'impel down, son niveau devait s'en rapprocher aussi (après il à sûrement "rouillé" en prison, idée plaisante de quelqun ci-dessus que je reprends). BWAHAH par Pikachu calme-toi mec ! C'e n'est pas comme si je t'avais insulté de caca-bouda non plus ! "Contributeur 92.128 on doit pas lire le même manga hein ;)" Ouais je confirme ! "Bon reprenons ce que tu dis par rapport à mon commentaire :" Lets-go ! "1- tu dis Mihawk à one shoot Jinbei ds l'animé (déjà ça n'apparait pas ds le manga et moi je me base pas sur des animés enfin bref disons ok. Toutefois rappelons que jinbei n'est pas au top de sa forme il ressort d'impel down à sans doute subit les tortures = cf arc impel down) : ça conforte juste mon idée comme quoi tout les corsaires n'ont pas le même niveau. D'ailleurs si tu savais lire un minimum avant de répondre bêtement, j'ai exclu jinbei des shishibukai rivalisant avec les amiraux. Donc pardonne moi sur ce point t'es un peu à l'ouest.... alors tu peux m'expliquer à quoi rime la 1ère partie de ton commentaire ? Si ce n'est à perdre toute crédibilité ?" Tu ne prends pas en compte ce qu'il se passe dans l'animé ?! AHAH on a un schizo doublé d'un mythomane sur le forum BWAHAH ! T'es un genre de Cavendish toi ! L'animé ne compte pour toi que quand il va dans tons sens, dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu m'as cassé le oreilles avec l'exemple de l'animé qui montre Akainu et Ace en train de se frapper ? - Lanime ces au même niveaux que le mangas car Green-Sparrow-Dohv l'a dit trololol ! - Ase a les hacki car i tap akanu au poin ds le desin anime de one centimes kikoulol Mais bien sûr je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi car tu vas encore trouver le moyen de retourner la situation dans ta mauvaise foi infinie. Jimbei ne souffrait d'aucun handicap Mihawk l'a OS fin mais je n'en prend également pas compte puisque je ne me base jamais sur l'animé, cet exemple a surtout servi à te mettre face à tes contradictions au final. Sinon pour l'exemple de Jimbei ne n'ai pas voulu te contredire avec c'est plus compliqué que ça... "2- ça n'à pas été dit c'est vrai. Mais tu crois qu'ils vont ramener de simples mousses pour attraper un crocodile, un doflamingo et compagnie ? Minimum ils envoient soit plusieurs vices amiraux ou soit un amiral , c'est logique au vue de la force, les capacités d'un shishibukai. En plus je n'invente rien : les corsaires sont à la solde du GM et pas l'inverse. Des exemples : Ace est escorté par un vice amiral à impel down, hancock est rappelé à l'ordre par le vice amiral Momonga (c'est même pas un Amiral), si ils sont chargés d'une telle missions, c'est qu'ils en sont capables alors maintenant l'Amiral c'est carrément dans ses cordes. " Donc tu as menti fin de la discussion. Par contre tu insinues que Momonga est en capacité de se faire Hancock... Le contributeur 108.88 va t'en coller une. "3- AH oui tu as en partie raison : Marco à contenu Akainu une fois et la deuxième fois avec l'aide (précieuse) de Vista mon chers !" La présence de Vista a changé quoi au final puisque leurs coups n'ont pas atteint Akainu ? De toute façon j'ai bien dit que Marco (seul) a contenu Akainu une fois. "Et oui à la fin de la guerre : tout les pirates de Barbe Blanche dont une bonne partie des commandants ont contenu Akainu ------> OUAH besoin de tout ce beau monde pour contenir Akainu ? ça m'en à tout l'air. Je vais donc les citer : " De ce qu'on a vu Akainu et Marco se sont chargés mutuellement, le reste des commandants eux ont fait barrage à l'arrière pour ne pas qu'Akainu aille à la poursuite de Luffy. "Et toi qui aime tant te référer à l'animé je t'invite à regarder ce lien : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aMfuASnjdUMarco contient akainu mais l'avantage est à akainu (marco est repoussé violemment)." Marco est dans la défense, Akainu est dans l'offensive donc rien d'étonnant à ce que Marco soit un tant soit peu repoussé. Sinon être repoussé de 30 centimètres c'est être repoussé violemment ? Tu as besoin d'aide l'ami... "Du coup un dernier commentaire de ma part : Mihawk se fait stopper par Vista et les 2 ont préféré s'arrêter." Il n'y a eu aucun accord entre Vista et Mihawk arrête de raconter des salades. Ce qui met fin à leur combat c'est la crise cardiaque de Barbe Blanche et là ou Aokiji en profite pour mettre Joz H.S Mihawk ne cherche justement même pas à attaquer/mettre H.S Vista, preuve s'il en fallait encore une qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de leur combat. "Donc ils sont censés être à fond tous contre Akainu." N'importe quoi ils étaient tous dépités, leur seul objectif c'était de contenir la menace pas de l'éliminer. Marco à fond ce n'est pas une vulgaire charge sur un Amiral je répète Green arrête tes salades. "Est-ce que il y a assez de matière dans tout mon commentaire où faut il que je t'en rajoutes ?" Allez Green balance-moi ton meilleur argumentaire OH OUIII ! Barbe Noire avait de quoi se protéger du poison de Shiliew avec ses ténèbres, il a juste été pris de vitesse alors qu'il n'était aucunement dans l'état d'esprit d'un potentiel combat.